


Castle is a good dad.

by KymberNycee



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymberNycee/pseuds/KymberNycee
Summary: I always thought that no one appreciates that Castle was a famous writer, but still managed to be a single parent and raise Alexis by himself. So this came to be.





	Castle is a good dad.

"You know, I never understood how Castle had a daughter who is as responsible as you." Esposito says, laughing lightly.

"Ya, you would think someone like Castle would have a more rebellious daughter." Ryan chuckles.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asks, tilting her head slightly.

"Well you've got to admit" Beckett cuts in "He seems like a pretty unreliable person."

"Ya, I can just see it" Ryan laughs "Missing a parent teacher conference 'cus he was 'entertaining guests'"

"Ooh, or taking you out of school 'cus he wanted to go play laser tag." Esposito says.

Alexis looks at them and says "Actually, Dad has been to every one of my parent teacher conferences."

"Castle? Really?" Beckett laughs.

"Yes, really." Alexis states coldly. " Let me tell you something _detectives_ , my Dad is the best parent anyone could have. Not only has he been to every one of my parent teacher conferences, he's also been to every recital, field trip and science fair." Alexis takes a deep breath, then let's it out. "My Dad takes care of me, while my Mom has been more focused on her career. Does he act like a kid sometimes? Yes. But I wouldn't change him." She looks at them with a frosty look in her eyes "And I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like that."

The three detectives watch with mouths open as the red-headed girl swiftly leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castle looks up as he hears the door open. "Hey! Alexis! How was your day? I made your favorite..." *Oof* he starts, but gets cut off as Alexis slams into him. "Hey, not that I'm complaining, but what's this for?" He smiles down at her.

"Nothing, just letting you know that I love you, and that your an amazing dad." She mutters as she squeezes him.

Castle chuckles "ok..." Then he sobers slightly "you didn't see anything too bad today, did you? Do you need to talk?"

"No, I'm ok dad." She pulls away from him. "I'm gonna go change. I'll be back down in a bit."

"Ok." Then he smiles "were gonna have a starwars marathon! So don't forget to put on your Jedi robes!" He smiles and turns to get everything ready.

"Sure dad." Alexis chuckles and goes upstairs to get ready for a movie night with the best dad in the world.


End file.
